soul_seekerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyson Noel
Alyson Noël is the #1 New York Times best-selling, award-winning, author ofFAKING 19, ART GEEKS AND PROM QUEENS, LAGUNA COVE, FLY ME TO THE MOON, KISS & BLOG, SAVING ZOË, CRUEL SUMMER, FOREVER SUMMER (a LAGUNA COVE/CRUEL SUMMER 2-in-1), KEEPING SECRETS (a FAKING 19/SAVING ZOE 2-in-1), the IMMORTALS series including: EVERMORE, BLUE MOON,SHADOWLAND, DARK FLAME, NIGHT STAR, and EVERLASTING, the''IMMORTALS'' spin-off, RILEY BLOOM series including RADIANCE, SHIMMER,DREAMLAND & WHISPER with short stories appearing in the anthologies: FIRST KISS (THEN TELL), KISSES FROM HELL, & DEAR BULLY. She is currently at working on her new series, THE SOUL SEEKERS, including FATED, ECHO, MYSTIC(05.07.13), and HORIZON (11.12.13). With over 8 New York Times bestsellers in 2 years, and over 7 million copies in print, her books have been translated into 37 languages, sold in over 50 countries, and have made the New York Times, USA Today, LA Times, Publishers Weekly, Wall Street Journal, NCIBA, and Walmart Bestsellers lists, and have won numerous awards such as: the National Reader's Choice Award, NYLA Book of Winter Award, NYPL Stuff for the Teenage, TeenReads Best Books of 2007, Reviewer's Choice 2007 Top Ten, appeared on the CBS Early Show's "Give the Gift of Reading" segment, and selected for Seventeen Magazine's "Hot List" and Beach Book Club Pick. Chosen as one of OC Metro magazine's "20 Women to Watch," she's been nominated for the Orange County Business Journal's "Women in Business Awards" as well as their "Excellence in Entrepreneurship" award. The dramatic rights for for her adult novel, FLY ME TO THE MOON, was optioned by Ridley Scott's, Scott Free Productions, with Sharon Maguire (Bridget Jones' Diary) set to write and direct. While the dramatic right for all 4 books in THE SOUL SEEKERS were optioned by Cheyenne Enterprises. Born and raised in Orange County, California, she's lived in both Mykonos and Manhattan and is now settled in Southern California where she's working on her next book. ---- =BOOK REPORT FACTS= Born—December 3 Where—Orange County, CA Family—2 older sisters Married—Yes Kids—No Pets—As a kid: dogs, turtles, birds, horses, snakes, rabbits, lizards, fish, and tarantulas. As an adult: none, but I just know a puppy is in my future! Jobs—babysitter, department store sales clerk, administrative assistant, office manager, jewelry maker/T-shirt painter, hotel front desk clerk, flight attendant, author. Geography—I've lived in Mykonos and Manhattan and am now back in The OC. And while my favorite city is Paris, the coolest, most exotic place I've been is Marrakesh! Books I loved as a kid that made me want to be a writer too—Anything by Judy Blume or JD Salinger rocked my world! Are any of your books inspired by things that happened in your life?—Yes—all of them. What other profession would you most like to try?—Painter! But only on canvas, not houses! Awards/Kudos/Accomplishments: #1 New York Times Bestseller, USA TodayBestseller, Publishers Weekly Bestseller, LA Times Bestseller, Wall Street JournalBestseller, NCIBA Bestseller, International Bestseller, National Reader's Choice Award, NYLA Book of Winter Award, NYPL Books for the Teenage, TeensReadToo 5 Star Gold Awards, NYPL "Stuff for the Teenage", TeenReads, Best Books of 2007, Reviewer's Choice 2007 Top Ten, RT magazine Top Pick, nominated for a CYBIL award, Nominated for a Quill Award, Nominated for YALSA's Teen's Top Ten, chosen for the CBS Early Show's "Give the Gift of Reading" segment, Seventeen Magazine "Hot List"and Beach Book Club Pick Five things you may not know about me— #My hair has been brown, orange, red, blonde, auburn, black, and purple. Only the purple was an accident and I lived with it for three days, wondering if I should just go with it before I had it fixed. #I pronounce the word thing like theen, and I don't do it on purpose. #I believe in silver linings, even when all evidence points against it. #I got a perfect score singing Bon Jovi's WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE on Rock Band—twice! #If I could go back in time I would travel to Renaissance Florence—but only if I could bring my modern day grooming habits with me! ---- =FUN FACTS= Did you always want to be a writer? Well first I wanted to be a mermaid, and then a princess, but the day I finished my first Judy Blume book I knew I wanted to be a writer. I was always an avid reader, starting with Green Eggs and Ham, and progressing through Charlotte's Web, and all the Little House on the Prairie books. But it was Are you there God? It's me Margaret, and Deenie, that felt like they were written just for me, and my friends, and all the things we were going through. Those books made me realize how a story could be so much more. How much of your writing is based on your own experience? Most of it—I steal from my own life all the time! And although her experiences are pure fiction, Alex in Faking 19 is very much like I was back then—divorced parents, after school job, and just sort of lost and directionless. And like Rio, in ART GEEKS AND PROM QUEENS, I know what it's like to be the new girl, and to have all the other girls hate you. What was your favorite book as a child? I learned to read with Horton Hatches the Egg, and I still own the original! I even wrote my name on the inside cover, (though the S is backwards). Charlotte's Web is the first book that ever made me cry (I mean, I was sobbing!), and I think I've readDeenie at least 15 times (and I kept the original copy of that one as well)! What are some of your hobbies? Even after spending way too many years as a flight attendant, my number one hobby is still travel. Hence my travel size shampoo bottles are always filled up and ready to go on a moment's notice. What is your working environment like? A home office with all the usual things: desk, chair, phone, printer, computer, a bulletin board covered in images that inspire me, along with a steaming cup of green tea and a scented candle always at the ready! Since starting your career as an author, what are some of the most important lessons you've learned? That I will always panic the week before a new book comes out, and that this is not likely to change. That the brilliant ideas that stop by in the middle of the night always disappear by morning. That it's never too late to follow your dream, though there's nothing wrong with getting a head start. What is your favorite word? Peace. What is your least favorite word? Cancer. Saturday evening. Going out or reading a book? Going out for a nice dinner, but still getting home early enough to read before bed! Holidays. Beach or Mountains? Even though I live at the beach, I still like to vacation at the beach! Country or City? I LOVE big cities! The energy, the shopping, the restaurants! Shy or Easy-going? Easy going, with the occasional bout of inexplicable shyness. Serious or Funny? I'm always looking for the funny! Traveler or not? Traveler. Big time. Sporty or not? Clumsy, uncoordinated, and so not sporty! The leader in the group or not? Always the observer. Favorite... TV series: Tie between The Office, Entourage and Dexter. Movie: I have so many favorites, but if I have to choose just one then, American Beauty. Book: This is torture! Again, I love so many books from so many genres! But since I've readCatcher in the Rye a gazillion times I'll pick that one. Music: Classic rock, alternative, blues, jazz . . . it's all good! Food: French bistro. City: Paris! Favorite place to write in: My home office, it's got everything I need. Sentence or motto: "Be the change you wish to see in the world."—Ghandi What's the one question no one ever asks and you wish they would? Bono's on line two, he says he wants to take you to dinner. What should I tell him?